The Misadventures of Son Gohan
by Sithlord4
Summary: A basic ongoing saga of the potential Misadventures gohan could have had in high school, hopes to capture the style of humor of the original Dragon Ball but with gohan and such, with some dark and serious moments, and the Gohan and Videl subplot, later on
1. Of Robbers and Saiyans

**The Misadventures Son Gohan**

_Chapter 1: Of Robbers and Saiyans_

It was barely 6 in the morning, a typical morning in the mountains. Tranquility, peace and silence filled the land until one little boy decided to be a makeshift alarm clock for his older brother. "GOHAN!" The young boy shouted while jumping on his older brother's stomach, but he simply just slept. "GOHAN!" he cried again, but still no response. "GOHAN! MOM HAS BREAKFAST READY!" As the last words left the small boy's mouth the large boy stood up swiftly and unintentionally launched his little brother into the wall. "Oops, sorry Goten!" The small boy rose up and brushed the dust and bits of the wall off and simply gave a huge smile. "Well, time for food!" The large boy became a blur, kicking up dust and dashed into the kitchen and sat down, drool forming a waterfall at his mouth. "So Gohan, ya finally decided to get up? Goten was callin you for a good fifteen minutes! I don't have to remind ya what today is do i?" Gohan scarfed down only a quarter of his breakfast and looked up realizing it was that day. "First day of public school?" His mother simply nodded and said "At least ya didn't go forgettin bout it!" Gohan swallowed his food. "Yeah mom I know. But why? The entrance exams were all stuff I learned when I was only 9." Chi-Chi simply sighed.

"Gohan I know ya have been getting schooled at home, but look at ya! 17 and still no friends your age!" Gohan knew he was beat. His mom was right, he never had friends his own age, and his only friends were Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks. Some socializing never hurt. "I'm going to get ready. Do I take nimbus or can I just fly on my own?" Chi-Chi pondered, and finally sighed and said "Jus' fly yourself. It'll be quicker. But don't go an' get yourself spotted! We don't need the reporters houndin' us!" Gohan nodded, yes he technically was on the news, but that was at the Cell games 7 years ago, not to mention he was transformed into a super saiyan and all the cameras were destroyed in the fighting with all the high energy levels not to mention ki blasts. With that in mind he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, Goten a Hug and flew off to School in the far off Satan City.

The city was close to being on the other side of the world, at least from home. Gohan rarely ventured into the city preferring the silence of the mountains to the loudness of the city but even then it was to Metro West to visit Bulma and the noise was nonexistent, save the sounds coming from the gravity room, inhabited by Vegeta and on Occasion Trunks. But this was a new city, unknown territory. Flying thankfully gave him a bird's eye view of the city and could see the school building. Orange Star High, supposedly one of the toughest schools in the world, looked rather low key. The entrance exams were described by the proctor as "brutal and mentally strenuous" but were finished by a certain half saiyan in a mere 5 min. And was accepted instantly. On his way he heard gun shots, though he swore to not do anything too crazy, he just couldn't let innocent people die in something so pointless, he had seen enough death at the hands of his psychotic alien uncle, Vegeta, Freeza, and Cell. This he would never stand for. He chose a close yet dark alley way, put down his bag and checked for anything that would be revealing in regards to his identity, the student badge was on his shirt, he removed it, and placed it in his bag. With that taken care of, he transformed. His hair changed from his usual black to yellow. His eyes went from black, to green, and his demeanor changed to a serious one. He flew into the direction of the shots and noticed cops kneeling behind squad cars, guns pointed at a large man, who appeared to be 90% muscle. With a revolver pointed at an elderly man who was apparently his hostage.

"My demands are simple! Give me 800 billion Zenni and 48 kilos of pure Cocaine! I know you donut dipping bastards have more than that in your "evidence" locker!" Gohan was puzzled, police officers holding a crap ton of drugs? 800 Billion Zenni? Who was this guy and why was he holding that man hostage? The SWAT team tried to move closer, but the man barked "YOU MOVE ONE STEP CLOSER AND THE MAYOR GETS HIS BRAINS SPLATTERED OVER THE WALL!" Gohan gasped, the mayor being held hostage, this seemed like a tv show, but it was real, an innocent man is being threatened by a low life and can very well die. "All right! It's show time" And with that Gohan charged forward and was holding the barrel of the very revolver aimed at the mayors head. Stunned the thug, said "What the hell?" and was immediately punched in the face and kicked in the chest by an enraged half saiyan. The thug was stunned, blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth, down to his knees at the mercy of a pissed off Gohan, and he simply spat on him "In prison, I hope you get hell." The man tried to crawl away, but was picked up one handed, and placed next to the prison transfer van. "Here's one more guest for you" And flew back to the alley. As he left, a yellow helicopter with SATAN on the side landed and a Black haired girl only a little bit shorter than Gohan emerged. She surveyed the area noticed the thug being taken into custody. And spoke with the police chief. "Videl, you would have been amazed! This boy a bit taller than you with Gold hair and Green eyes came out of nowhere and just took down Jaklinger!" Videl was stunned, the single most notorious criminal in the city, and beaten to a near bloody pulp by a new comer. "If that's it chief I'll be off for school, first day and all." The chief nodded "Have a good day Videl!" and with that she entered her chopper and flew off to school.

Gohan landed close to the school, he flew while transformed to save time, when he landed he reverted to normal Gohan and almost forgot the button. He pinned it on and went to the main office. He noticed how it was deserted save the secretary. "Excuse me ma'am? I'm new here and need my schedule." The secretary looked up. "Name" "Son Gohan" The secretary was slightly shocked, for most of the world they dropped the Last name Than First name in favor of the reverse. While moving forward, suits had one hell of a time with some people using the old way, others the new. The secretary however had Gohan's schedule ready before hand as per the principal's orders. "Mr. Son, your home room is room 346, third floor room 46." Gohan nodded before replying "Thank You" And with that he was off to start the adventures that are Public School. _Room 46. Room 46 _Gohan scanned both sides of the hall until he came across the very room he had been searching for. _Well, it's show time, Dende, please make sure this day goes over well._ Up on the lookout a certain green guardian heard his friends request and heeded it, after all if it weren't for Gohan or the others he and the other Namekians would be dead. Gohan swallowed his saliva and knocked on the door; the teacher got up from his seat and went to greet the new student. "Ah Mr. Son was it? We've been expecting you" He motioned for Gohan to enter, which he did.

The teacher cleared his Throat. "Class, we have a new student joining us this year. This is Son Gohan, you could learn a thing or two from him seeing as how he aced the entrance exams." Gohan heard the cries of "nerd" from the jocks and "cutie" from the girls, _At least my muscle isn't showing, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get out of the room. _"Mr. Son, if you could take a seat, your pick" Gohan surveyed the room, it was packed no empty seats, it was then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a blonde haired girl waving to him and motioning to sit by her. He went up to the row and sat down and as he did the teacher resumed the lesson. "Hi ya cutie!" Gohans face turned slightly red _She says that to all the guys probably_ "I'm Erasa, the big Muscle head Is Sharpner" Gohan noticed a tall blonde man with huge muscles _Yeesh he taking steroids or what?_ "And this" she motioned towards a Black haired Blue eyed girl, "Is Videl Satan" Gohan nodded. "Hello, nice to meet you guys, thanks for letting me sit with you."

Erasa Simply scoffed, "Oh please don't worry about it" Gohan leaned forward and noticed Videl staring at him. "Is something up Videl?" she pondered for a moment and replied "Son, interesting name, you have any family who was in the World Martial Arts Tournament? I could have sworn there was a "Son" in the old list of champions before my dad" Gohan was taken back, _Crap. If she pieces together I'm the son of dad…. Nah, not like it'll happen, but who is her dad?_ "Videl who is your dad anyway?" Erasa's jaw dropped "You don't know? Her dad's the one who beat cell !" Gohan had to hold back a laugh, _so he really did take credit for it? Works out for me, less press and more training. Gotta hold back laughs though if they start calling him "the strongest man in the world" _Videl looked at her best friend with a scowl that Vegeta would be proud of, "Gee thanks Erasa now we have another idiot who wants to get to dad!" "No Videl, I don't care I'm just surprised that's all, you would think a celebrities daughter would be home schooled." _And surprised she doesn't look like him at all other wise…ugh I shudder at that thought._ Videl was taken aback _A guy, who doesn't care that my old man is famous? There's something up with him, and I intend to find out what. _And the trio sat and paid attention to the lesson, save Gohan, he learned this stuff in between training sessions back with the Androids.

* * *

><p>After many reviews i figured i'd go and clean this old thing up. Other than that, not much to say<p> 


	2. You mean some poor dragon lost his………

_Chapter 2:"You mean some poor dragon lost his…."_

The lesson flew by, at least for Gohan, algebra was easy, if your mother constantly drilled you on it and would NEVER let you do anything fun, unless there was a life threatening situation that warranted it. But since the battle with Cell, no play all work either studying, house work or playing with Goten, which was work in the sense seeing as Gohan has a hard time keeping up with him, but it brings a smile to his face seeing his little brother growing up. _Dad, you would be proud of Goten._ But than reality sank in, a class that while interesting, has the potential to turn into a laugh factory History. He looked down at his schedule and saw it was on the first floor. _At least the numbering is convenient_. As he headed for the door, Erasa stopped him. "Hey Gohan, what do you have next?" "History, room 128." The blonde smiled "Looks like you have us for a good 2 periods. Think you can handle it?"Gohan chuckled "Can't be all that bad." And with that Gohan, Erasa and, Videl were off to history.

Gohan noticed the "steroid man" wasn't among them and was curious. "Erasa where did Sharpner run off to?" She giggled and said "Probably hitting on the cheerleaders" Videl laughed all she saw in her mind was Sharpner getting slapped in the face and kicked in the nuts. "He he he's probably showing off "the big guns" to some cheer skank." Gohan paused for a second. _Skank? So the cheer leaders smell? I mean they probably sweat but shower afterwards. _"Hey Videl what's a skank?" She paused and turned a bit red at the thought. _How does a teenage boy not know what a skank is? Where's he from the freakin mountains?_ "Well a Skank is..." Erasa piped in "We gotta hurry guys! The bell and we're still on the second floor!" They nodded in agreement and ran down the halls, making it to class by the skin on their backs. They soon took their seats and the lesson began.

The teacher was a male in his late 40's, Short but had a bowel cut, akin to the one Gohan had on Namek. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Jenkins and this is history." Gohan was curious what the lesson would be about, But as he thought Mr. Jenkins Pulled out a TV and popped In a tape. And drew a familiar logo on the black board. "Red Ribbon Army….." Gohan was curious but knew he'd be learning about the very organization his dad single handily beat back when he was only 12. "Now class, who here is familiar with the Red Ribbon Army?" Gohan and Mr. Jenkins were stunned to see the lack of hands going up. "Very disappointing, Mr. Son, what can you tell us about the Red Ribbon Army?" Gohan gathered his thoughts for a second remembering what his Dad told him. "Well sir it was run by a short guy with a napoleon complex, And was the most evil military organization in the world." Mr. Jenkins was impressed, though slightly peeved at the "short guy" remark "Very good. Now what exactly was the drive for the Red Ribbon Army's atrocities?" Gohan wanted to say "So the short commander could be taller" but that wouldn't go over so well. Videl raised her hand "World Domination?" Mr. Jenkins nodded, "Yes that. But how were they planning to obtain it?" Gohan was curious but worried _If he says Dragon Balls Dende will be pissed, but even then, they can't find them so we should be safe, I hope….._ "No one? Not even you Mr. Son?" "No sir" Mr. Jenkins sighed, he hoped one student would know, but his hopes were dashed. "Well it was apparently not through brute force as one would think seeing as how they could have taken on the world and still have enough left over for aliens" Gohan chuckled but he thought _Red Ribbon versus Freeza? It would be one sided, but hilarious. _"They were going to use…." And then He pulled it out. "These" Oohs and Ahs came from all corners of the room. "What is that?" Mr. Jenkins chuckled. "This is a Dragon Ball." Gohan though noticed something familiar about that one ball. _The four star ball!_ "There are seven Dragon Balls, get them all together and you summon a dragon and with it you get a single wish." Gohan chuckled at the single wish part _Dende should've at least told them they get two wishes now._ Videl was most intrigued. "Any wish you want? Like bringing a dead person back to life?" Gohan's heart sank, all he could think about was Goku, not coming back, but cleared his mind and re focused on the lesson. "Yes, even bringing the dead back to life." _Mom, I might be able to see you again_.

The rest of the lesson went on about what would've happened if the RRA got their "wish" for world domination, to the others it was the most exciting history class ever, for Gohan, it was semi old news. The bell rung but he stayed behind, he had to ask Mr. Jenkins a question about the very Dragon Ball he showed the class. "Sir" He turned and saw Gohan and smiled, he knew what he was there for. "Yes Gohan?" Gohan had to gather up his courage to ask for it, it seemed like forever. "That Dragon Ball you have, it used to belong to my Dad and Grandpa, I was wondering if…" "Boy, you can have it." Gohan stood there as Mr. Jenkins gave him the "family heirloom". "How did you….?" "I passed by a land called Korin in my travels and there a man Named Bora and his son Upa told me about these. And how Upa stumbled upon it one day in the woods and brought to his father, and they built a little shrine for it, to honor both your father and grandfather." Gohan was shocked, he remembered his dad told him about Bora and Upa, but never expected this, his history teacher running into old family friends. "So they told you?" He nodded, "Yes they told me, and do not worry, I will keep your heritage a secret. The son of the TRUE martial arts champion deserves rest." Gohan was relieved, yet flattered, and amused, that someone who has to say " beat cell" for a living knows he's nothing compared to his Dad. "Thank you Mr. Jenkins." "No boy, thank you, for being the true savior from Cell." Gohan shook his hand and went off to class, he looked down and realized it was the best class for any young saiyan, lunch!

* * *

><p>AN I can't believe the response i'm getting, just awesome. Thanks guys, id buy you a beer, but im underage. Anyway the "usual" lunch chapter will be comming but ill try to put more humor into it. I will say though, at some point, im not sure where, maybe in the "break from school" chapter, Dragon Ball hunt, With gohan videl goten, maybe erasa and sharpnet idk. And for those wanting there Gohan Videl romance stuff, hang tight, it's comming, but much later, maybe during the dragon ball hunt, but other than that, keep reading and See you guys next time, and as cliched as it is rate review and for fun run around PANTSLESS lol jk youll be jailed for "indecent exposure" peace and love.


	3. I Humbly accept this meal!

_Chapter 3: "I humbly accept this meal!"_

Gohan walked down the hall and glanced again at his schedule, the cafeteria was on the first floor, and with the thought of food, cooked by his mother dashed down to the cafeteria. As he arrived he scanned around, the room itself was large about the size of a school gym, but noticed too many people, he remembered that eating outside was allowed and set off to behind the cafeteria. There were many picnic tables around, but Gohan wanted to just sit down in the shade. He searched for a good tree and found one, it was close to the entrance back into the building but away enough from prying eyes when he pulls out his lunch. _Finally, food! Which capsule was it again?_ He reached into his bag to pull out his capsule box, and scanned the top of the lid for the number, _Number 59: Food capsule Saiyan edition._ He smiled, at the "saiyan edition", Bulma actually needed to have a different version of the food capsule just for saiyans. He chuckled pulled out the capsule clicked the top and gave it a toss. In front of him was a meal fit for a growing young saiyan, all on a picnic blanket.

Gohan's mouth began to drool at the sight of his lunch, steak, roast chicken and of course his favorite dish, rice pilaf. He was about to start with the steak, but a certain black haired girl caught him by surprise. "Umm Gohan? Would you like some company?" Videl was actually shocked by the amount of food _Jesus! What does he have a bottomless stomach?_ Gohan swallowed the one it of steak in his mouth and nodded and replied "Sure thing, take a seat and have some food if you want." He wasn't one for sharing his food, but why not he figured. "So Gohan, you know about the Dragon Balls?" Gohan was puzzled. "What do you mean? I never heard about them until today." _Please buy it! Please buy it!_ Videl chuckled a bit. "Bull. You were the only one who wasn't mesmerized in class when Jenkins was talking about them." _Damn. She saw right through it…..Wait, why was she paying attention to me during that moment? I wonder if I had something on my face._ "Ok, you got me, I know about the Dragon Balls. Truth is, I've known about them for longer than anyone in the school, including Mr. Jenkins." Videl was intrigued. "So what he was saying was true?"

Gohan nodded and proceeded to take the four star ball out of his pocked. Videl was confused at the sight of it, knowing a period before it was in the possession of their history teacher. Gohan noticed and began to explain. "The four star ball has been in my family for years. It was my grandpas and my dad's. I had to ask if I could have it back. For my dad it reminded him of grandpa. For me, it reminds me of dad." As the words left Gohan's mouth, a tear started to form in his eye, fond memories of the time he and Goku spend together surfaced. The times up in the mountains well before Raditz showed up, the time in the hospital after the battle with Vegeta, and to him the ones that stuck out, the time they spent preparing for the Cell Games.

While it brought a slight tear to his eye, he smiled knowing that Goku was smiling the old "Son Grin" at his son from heaven with a slightly peeved King Kai standing next to him for blowing up his planet, and new car. He wiped the tear away and continued on. "Basically what we learned in history is true, only the single wish part is no longer true." Videl was confused and tried to figure it out but Gohan just went on. "The Dragon Balls were created by the Guardian of Earth, or I should say The Former Guardian of earth. When he, passed on in a sense they turned to stone. So we found someone who could not only fill the position, but give the Dragon Balls a little upgrade in the wish department. Now they grant two wishes, but if it's bringing back a lot of people from the dead it uses up both." Videl was puzzled. _How would he know about this? Guardian of earth? Former Guardian? With him it's one big mystery._ She wanted to ask about how he knew this, but decided to save it for later. "You said I could have some of the food right?" Gohan nodded "Yeah help yourself." He proceeded to finish the steak, and Videl took some slices of chicken. It was down to the final dish, the Rice. It was a big bowl, But it was small for a Saiyan's stomach. They glared at each other, knowing this bowl would be the cause for a battle. Videl mustered up the courage to ask "You want the rice?" Gohan nodded. "You want it too?" Videl nodded. "There is only one way to settle this matter…" Videl was nervous yet curious. _A battle for rice? This is a new one…_ Gohan took a deep breath. "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Videl was stunned, but went along with it.

"How many sets?" Gohan thought….."Five." Videl laughed a bit. "Ok, let's do this!" For a good five minutes the cries of "Rock paper scissors" could be heard outside by the picnic area. They were both down to four wins each. One more for the rice, Gohan looked up at Videl "Ready?" She gave the nod for yes. Simultaneously they said "Rock paper scissors says shoot!" Gohan had Rock. Videl had Paper. Saddened by the loss of his rice but happy with the fun, Gohan conceded defeat. Videl beamed with excitement. She went for the rice and scarfed it down quicker than Gohan ever did. _Man! She's human but eats like a saiyan? Puberty most likely._ Videl was satisfied, to her it was the best rice she ever had. She thanked Gohan for the food and gave him a pat on the back for the good game. With that he packed up the plates into the capsule and returned it to the case. The two headed for their next class, science. Gohan had taken a liking to Videl as a friend, she was strong willed, never gave up and cared about those in trouble. Videl had taken a liking to Gohan, only for her it was a bit more than a friend, in her heart a crush was developing on a certain young man. She ignored the blush on her face as they walked down the halls to science class.

* * *

><p>So here it is, the third chapter! I was planning on holding off the GxV for a few more chapters but Gohan never had friends his own age, so he wouldn't notice Videl's advances so it's one sided, kinda like With Chi-Chi and Goku in early Dragon Ball, and last chapter was short. So i hope this made up for it. As for update schedule. One Chapter a Day no set time. But i have to give thanks to the readers, reviewers and those that actually favorited this story and myself. this is the only fic I've written, period so i was expecting next to nothing, but just...wow, you guys are awesome. Until next time, See you later! Ps: For those that figure out the pun for the Capsule Number, you get an INTERNET COOKIE!<p> 


	4. He was a brilliant scientist

_Chapter 4: "He was a brilliant scientist….."_

Gohan and Videl walked down the halls, and as they did they talked. They learned a lot about each other, both into martial arts, protecting the innocent, only Videl lived in a mansion in town, Gohan lived out in the mountains. _She really is something, I wonder if she's stronger than her old man. She probably is seeing as she actually keeps up with her training._ Videl was also enjoying this _A boy who isn't just using me to get to dad, enjoys martial arts, cares about the innocent, I wonder if he could beat dad? If he did we would be able to…No Videl! Too soon!_ After another minute of walking they reached the science room.

As they walked in, Gohan noticed a familiar face. "Mr. Briefs?" The old man turned around and it was none other than Bulma's father and the inventor of the capsule. He gave Gohan a smile and a good handshake. "How have you been boy? You haven't stopped by in a while. Besides Bulma needs help with her work." Gohan chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, I'll stop by this weekend, I'll even bring Goten. That should keep Trunks entertained while we work." The old Doctor laughed seeing as how his grandson could be a pain sometimes. Videl tapped Gohan on the shoulder and he knew he had to explain. "He's Dr. Briefs, Mr. Briefs, either one. Bulma's old man and such." Videl was stunned, here was Gohan, the boy who came from the mountains talking to and about the scientific legend so casually. Just as Videl opened her mouth Gohan answered her question. "Bulma and her family are old friends with my folks."

Dr. Briefs chuckled as he remembered the day Goku came to the city just so Bulma could fix the Dragon Radar. "He he, seems like only yesterday Goku came to the house so Bulma could fix that radar." Gohan smiled. The thought of his dad at a young age going into the city would be enough to put a smile on any ones face. "Doc, how come you're here at a high school? Giving a presentation?" The Doctor pushed up his glasses and lit up his Cigarette. "Well, Bulma is doing all the work with the lab and all, so all I did was sit around, heard the school needed a science teacher and here I am." Gohan laughed "All right. Here's to the first lesson! C'mon Videl, we gotta get to our seats!" Videl started to walk but noticed that The Doctor was actually smoking. "Umm Sir? Smoking isn't allowed on school grounds…." He turned around and chuckled. "So it's not. But what can they do? Fire me? Sue me? I got more money than the DISTRICT, so they can overlook this stuff." Videl was stunned, a teacher actually didn't care about the rules. She proceeded to sit at the lab bench with Gohan and Erasa.

With that Mr. Briefs cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello class! My Name Is Dr. Briefs, or Mr. Briefs. Either one will do. Now obviously this is science. For today's lesson we shall be learning about the basic structure of an Atom." And so the lesson began. Gohan actually paid attention and took notes. Videl was shocked by this since on their way from lunch she found out Gohan was doing the High School Curriculum at only 10. Gohan however, wanted to hear the lesson. For him, hearing this from an esteemed scientist, even one who is a friend in a sense, he couldn't pass up. At the end of the lesson Gohan, Erasa, and Videl looked at their schedules and Erasa had her fashion elective which Videl gagged at when mentioned. Whereas Videl and Gohan had Gym, they parted ways with Erasa and started on to the gym. "Videl what's the gym teacher like?" She looked down at her schedule, but the name was blank "That's weird, there's no name." Gohan looked at his to rule out administration screwing up. "Same. New last minute teacher?" Videl just shrugged. "Well it's a mystery." Gohan chuckled a bit. "Let's hope it's not a drill sergeant reject." Videl laughed, but a bit harder and longer than usual. _Was it really that funny?_ Pondered a young saiyan. When he looked at Videl her cheeks were red. "You ok? Your cheeks are really red." She was more embarrassed "It's probably just lack of water, I'll see you in gym." _Phew that was close. He didn't even pickup as to why I blushed! He's so innocent it's adorable!_ As she walked a smile grew on her face, she had indeed gotten a crush on Gohan.

The two came out of the locker rooms and into the main gym, Gohan wore his Gi, it was modeled after his father's right down to the "Go" Symbol. Videl had a black undershirt with light blue sweat pants on with white sneakers. Videl was shocked, Gohan had more muscle than she thought, but she remembered that he studied martial arts so it was to be expected, but even compared to her dad and his students, it was a league of his own. They stood next to each other and Videl saw the other girls give her the look of "Lucky" and she snickered. "What do we usually do in gym in the beginning?" Videl came back to reality, "It varies by grade. Besides I think this year they decided to switch things up." As she finished her sentence the teacher came out. Gohan laughed, out came a certain monk, with a full head of hair. "Yo! Krillin!"

Krillin looked to see a grown Gohan, in his father's gi. It brought a tear to his eye, thinking back to their days training with Master Roshi. He walked forward and gave Gohan a high five. "Man Gohan! Your really growing up! And the Gi, Goku would be proud." Gohan nodded, "Yeah dad would be proud." Videl gave a tug on Gohan's arm. "Oh Krillin this is my new friend Videl." Krillin looked and gave a whistle. "Wow, now Roshi would be proud! She your girlfriend?" Gohan was confused, but videl turned red all over the face. "Well she's a girl and she's my friend, so in a sense she is." Krillin realized he didn't get it and didn't bother to continue. "Well time to get down to it! You'll love what we're doing Gohan." Gohan chuckled he knew what was coming "Martial Arts?" Krillin nodded. "Yup, nothing too serious, but go easy on them would ya?" Gohan gave the nod for "Understood" and after that, Krillin went in front of the entire class and began to give them the run down.

"Hello class, The Name is Krillin, and I'll be your gym teacher for the year. Our first unit will be martial arts. Now for safety and learning purposes those with experience go to the left corner, those who have little to none, the right corner." The class did as told, Gohan and Videl naturally went to the left as well as a few other students, but the majority went to the right. Krillin was actually stunned with the number of inexperienced students. "Those who have experience feel free to pick a sparring partner while I work with the rookies." Gohan and Videl naturally looked at each other, and nodded. In a matter of seconds they were exchanging punches and kicks, slow by Gohan's standards, but impressive none the less. They took a brief break so Videl could catch her breath. _How is he not panting? Or out of breath?_ She ignored it and in an instant they resumed.

After a good 30 minutes Krillin came over. "Ok guys, head to the locker room to towel off and get dressed." They nodded and gave each other a hand shake for a good spar. _Yeah, he can beat dad, but how to get him to notice me as more than a friend….NO you've only known him for half a day, how can you be this interested? Because he's just that good._ For her, it was the best gym class ever, for Gohan, it was a good warm up for the sparring he and Goten would be doing later. They went into the locker room changed and went down to English class.

* * *

><p>I won't lie, this was a weird one, im not sure if Dr Briefs teaching science was used before but i know the "Z warrior gym teacher" has been done, god knows how many times. Now it's only 2 periods left in the day (8 total 5 have gone by now its 6th.) What will happen? Hell, even i dont know! Let me know what you think in the reviews or pm's or what ever. Until next time, Later!<p> 


	5. I'll make you proud brother!

_Chapter 5: "I'll see you again brother!"_

Videl was really starting to take a liking to Gohan, to her he was a dream, but Gohan didn't get why she was acting weird. _She seems more, peaceful, but then again, I only met her today, oh well._ As they walked into English, the teacher was a woman in her late 30's but looked 50. Videl and Gohan didn't waste any time in sitting down and waiting for the bell to ring. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Perkins. And I shall be your English teacher this year." She went on, but Gohan wasn't paying attention he really started to feel the drag of school. Almost wanting to put up with his mom and brother but he stuck it out. The class flew by and almost as quickly as they got in, they got out. All that was left, was the elective, Gohan took a programming course where as Videl took a history of Martial Arts class. As they parted Videl felt sad, being separated from her little mountain boy, but she knew there will be other days. Gohan was a little down, but shrugged it off and went to programming. Videl went to a class that any Martial Artist should take, a history of the art itself. No instruction just the stories behind the techniques and all. But it also taught about the World Tournament, its beginnings champions notable competitors.

If Gohan knew they had a class like that, he would sign up for it instead of programming. He then had an idea. _If I head to guidance, they can probably put me in that class instead._ With that in mind, he went down to guidance and asked about a course change. It was the first day so a lot of kids were asking for changes, but the simple case of switching a period class with another class within the same periodis not that hard. The secretary smiled and gave Gohan a little slip she explained that he shows it to his former programming teacher and his new History of Martial Arts teacher and he will be fine. "Thank you Ma'am." And went down to where he would have been in programming and showed the teacher the note, he nodded and said "Ok Mr. Son, a real shame we won't have you, but you're following your heart, so I understand." "Thank you sir."

And then he found himself at the door to the History of Martial Arts class, handed the teacher the slip, and just took a seat in the front row. He didn't really pay attention on the way in as to how many students there were so he surveyed the room, and it was only him and Videl. _Crap, this is kinda awkward…_ the teacher gave the usual introduction that the others did, "Hello you two, I'm Konkichi, and well, you guys know what class this is." The teacher was a relatively short Fox with green fur. "Now I know who you are Videl, but this young man is….." He looked at the slip of paper Gohan handed in and his eyes widened and a smile came to his face. "…Son Gohan?" Gohan gave a nod. Konkichi drifted back to memory lane, when he met a young Goku who helped him get out of his old life of crime. _Goku, I made you proud, I'm a teacher AND teaching your son._ A tear came to his eye but wiped it away as quickly as it came.

"Well I was planning on going through the ENTIRE history, but seeing as you are the only students I have, I think we can fast forward to the latter half of the course, the World Tournament!" Gohan was nervous and excited, nervous because there's a chance Videl will piece bits together, but for now, he was just gonna enjoy himself. "Oh dear, I don't have the materials, so free period. I gotta remember this stuff." Gohan and Videl laughed, but soon, our young Saiyan got up sat next to Videl and they talked. The period went by in a heartbeat, and soon they were heading out to leave.

"So Gohan, you said you live in the mountains right?" He nodded. "How do you get home? And here so quickly?" Gohan hesitated to answer, but it's not that complicated so he figured no harm done. "Let's head up to the roof." They went up many stairs, but got to the roof. "You're familiar with the old crane school of fighting right?" Videl nodded. "Well the signature technique aside from the _Dodonpa_ was the _Bukujutsu_ technique." Videl was curious. "_Bukujutsu_….?" "It's basically being able to fly. It requires manipulating your _Ki_ and" Gohan started to float which caused Videl to become wide eyed and excited. "Your floating, and depending on where you push your _Ki_ you'll move." Videl was really interested, "Could you teach me?"

Gohan landed and thought for a second. "Sure I don't see why not. Maybe after a few more Spars in gym, I wanna get a good idea as to where you are." Videl understood and bid her new friend farewell as he flew off home. _And dad used to say it was a trick, he he, he will be surprised when he sees me flying!_ And Videl went home with a smile on her face. Gohan, was thrilled. For a first day it wasn't that bad, and couldn't wait until tomorrow, he smiled as he flew home at full speed, knowing his mother would have a meal all cooked for him by the time he got back.

* * *

><p>Well, in a sense for me, this is a little late, but this was a pain to write, and i know i said 8 Periods, but i thought Fuck it, moving to slow and its freaking filler so like Kai, i chopped it. Anyway, Konkichi was a good filler character and it's a shame he wasn't seen after his episode or episodes it's been a while since i saw them, so yeah, kinda rushed this one, but it's gonna be picking up. Review comment and all, and Let me know what you think of how Gohan and Videl's friendship is going. Are they going to get together, yes. When? I really don't know, probably during or after the dragon ball hunt. And this is the shortest chapter in the story, so far at a mere 958 words. that's all so, See ya later!<p> 


	6. What are ya waitin for? I'm starvin!

_Chapter 6: "What are you waitin' for? I'm starvin'!"_

Gohan got home around sunset. He landed on the front lawn and could smell the food through the door. A Saiyan had its advantages in the nose department, but ears, forget it. Go to a party, he can't be there for too long if the music is loud. So in a sense, our hero is like a dog, save the cowering in fear during a thunder storm. That is Goten's problem. Gohan walked in the door and placed his bag down on the floor. And immediately, he was tackled to the ground by his little brother, and they ended up being outside by a tree none the less. "Gohan! Your home! Your home!" Gohan smiled and rubbed his brothers hair, and chuckled. "Hey squirt! What's mom cooking this time?" Goten smiled. "A BIG steak with chicken, fried dinosaur tail and your favorite, rice."

Now this time, Gohan had a wide smile, he could smell the food, the steak, the dino tail, he couldn't contain himself. "Last one there's a Mr. Satan!" And like that the two Saiyans were at the table ready to eat, fork's and knives in hand, and for Gohan, the rice bowl and chopsticks. "Not bad squirt, but STILL a tad slow…." Goten pouted and crossed his arms "No fair! I don't wanna be a man with anfro!" "Afro Goten." Goten smiled, but the smile grew 3 times when he feasted his eyes on dinner. "Well boys! What are ya waitin' for? Dig In!"

Goten went in straight away while Gohan took what he wanted for now and said his grace "I humbly accept this meal" and after the last word left his mouth, he pigged out in a way that Goku would be proud of. _Goku, the boys are doin' ya proud! 'Specially Goten, he's commin' a long way from before, even gettin' up with Trunks in strength, Still wish you were here!_ Chi-Chi smiled and ate her food while the boys ate enough to feed an entire school for a good month and a half. Gohan let out a slight burp and rubbed his stomach, "Thanks mom! It was EXCELLENT! As always."

Goten Looked up at his mom, "Thanks mommy!" Chi-Chi started to clean off the table. "Gohan, do ya got any homework?" He thought for a minute but remembered it was only the first day. "Mom, it's only the first day, what could we get to do?" Chi-Chi laughed, he was being tested just by going, he needs a break. "All right Gohan, go relax or do whatever, just be in bed by 10." Gohan nodded and went off to train with Goten.

Videl had landed on the grounds of Satan Manor, and capsulized the helicopter. _Today was amazing, a boy who is so caring, and honest, why can't all men be like that?_ Just as she finished her thought her dad came running out with a good five girls clinging to his arm. "Hey sweet pea! How was school, any boys who could beat the champ? Oh wait, that's impossible!" and he let out a laugh that sounded slightly forced and Videl smirked because of it _Oh don't worry dad, I found someone who could beat the champ_.

"School went well, new student and the usual first day routine." "That sounds nice, listen sweet pea, I gotta go, erm, run to a business meeting, you ok being home by yourself?" Videl sighed, another night home alone, thirtieth day straight, he keeps it up, he'll have his old record of three months shattered. "Thanks sweet pea! I knew you'd understand!" She nodded and her dad was out before she could blink. _Dad, can't you see that this fame is going to your head? That and I coulda sworn the doctor said something about the "jewels" being close to infection from over use._ She smirked, her dad losing the scantily clad babes because he "couldn't get it up" made her ready to bust out laughing, but had dinner to make.

The kitchen was empty, just a Fridge with porcelain counters and top of the line everything. The table was a nice sturdy mahogany that her dad was fond of. It was the only part of her old life that was seen daily by her dad, and just hopes that he'll remember those days. She simply sighed and went to the fridge to find it empty, save the instant ramen. _Dad, we have almost as much money as Friggin Capsule Corp. HOW DO WE NOT HAVE ENOUGH TO GET A FRIDGE FILLED?_ She breathed out, calmed her mind and just made the ramen. She did enjoy insta-ramen but, longed for her mother's home cooked meals. She wished that she was here beside her, but all that was there, was the air. The ramen was finished in a good 5 minutes, but was eaten in 2.

She was hungry all right, but it was all a part of puberty. She tossed the ramen cup, now empty into the garbage, which was nearly packed with others like it, and the spoon, into the sink, into Mt. Silverware. Looking back at the kitchen, she sighed and shut the door and killed the light. What she needed was a nice bath and took one she did. (The author will not describe the bath scene for fear of becoming involved with…_The Lemons_) _That was good, exactly what I needed._ She put on her pajamas, and walked over to her bed, and looked at her dresser, and on it was the old Family Photo, There Mr. and Mrs. Satan and the six year old Videl stood, smiling and being the family that she longs for now. She smiled and went to bed, knowing that one day, things would go her way again, she only wished it was soon.

Gohan and Goten walked in the house covered in dirt and some mild scratches, Chi-Chi was prepared and gave them some "First aid" in the form of senzu beans, Gohan thanked Korin for actually growing an extra plant for them, it saved money on the band aids. After the beans took effect the boys washed off and fell asleep, Goten in his room, and over on the wall his favorite poster, The one showing the main characters of One Piece. And he had a plush toy of Chopper that he always slept with. Gohan got into his boxers and just crashed on the bed, sprawled out and snoring away, in only a few short minutes, the Son house was quiet enough for a pin drop to be heard. And far off in Satan Manor, a girl slept peacefully, the first day of trials for Gohan was over, and Videl, had a dream about him, but it only fed her feelings.

* * *

><p>So. A "Late Chapter" But in truth, i finished it around 1 in the morning (Live in New York) I would normally update in the morning when i get up, but busy day and all, Now that the basic day structure has been set we can jump around without getting too confused. Anyone got any thoughts in regards to how i'm handling Mr. Satan and Videl's father daughter relationship? Cookies will be given to those who find the DBZ abridged reference, but to get the cookie, you gotta put it in the comment, review whatever that section is. And lastly, the One Piece reference will have some relevance, in a little recurring thing between Goten and Trunks, but the rest, i shall not speak of. Later!<p> 


	7. The Demon King and The Warlock

_Chapter 7: The Demon King and The Warlock_

It was only 5:00 AM and Gohan was already up and in the shower still sleepy but once the smell of his mother's cooking hit his nose, he perked up immensely. He got out of the shower and dashed downstairs. And scarfed down the 8 dishes of pancakes and 14 waffles. Said good bye to his mom and Goten, and went to school. Landing on the roof and was immediately greeted by Videl. "Gohan. How are you doing?" Gohan slightly shocked that Videl was already at school "Good, sleep well?" She nodded and they talked. About how her mom also was a damn good cook. And how her dad is busy with lots of women instead of being a dad. Gohan really felt for her, losing his dad had taken its toll on him but that was mainly back in the months following Cell's defeat.

The two talked for what seems like hours until the bell that rings before 1st period rang. Erasa, Sharpner and the other usual crowd showed up. Erasa tried talking boy gossip to Videl, but she just had a look on her face that said "Kill me now" Gohan chuckled at that look which got him a stern death glare. But after that Videl and Gohan just laughed. The day was the same, save lunch. Gohan and Videl went up to the roof and talked more. All while sharing their lunches. But the main thought they both had was gym. Gohan was looking forward to sparring with Videl and Videl in turn wanted to see if she could possibly get Gohan to teach her to fly sooner. "So Gohan, what are the odds of the flying lessons being close?" He swallowed the chicken leg and pondered. _It's easy to teach, but she doesn't have control of her _Ki _yet. And I'm not sure if Krillin is planning on throwing that in later in the unit. Ah what the hell. _"Maybe in a few days." Videl was ecstatic. She was going to be flying by the end of the week. She gave Gohan a hug and they both turned a bit red, but she turned beat red. "Um, Videl you ok?" She was even more embarrassed, but attracted to his naiveté. "I'm fine, let's just get down to this" she pulled out the dish of Pilaf (rice not the short bald guy… there's a thought) Gohan got his "serious" face on and cries of "rock paper scissors" were heard throughout the campus. It was a tie, but before they could settle the score it was time to go back to class. Science was uneventful in that it was more beginning of school crap.

But Gohan told Dr. Briefs he'd be by the house on sat with Goten. As Videl and Gohan walked to gym, A horde of jocks went by and in a flash Videl was surrounded by about 10 or 20 sweaty meat heads. All they wanted was a "Night out" with Videl, but she knew damn well what that meant. Gohan had a thought. _If I make a little _Ki _Ball and send it down the hall it should get them outta here._ And with that a little yellow ball of _Ki_ appeared in his hand, and sent it towards the jocks. It hovered above them until all of them were mesmerized by it than he shot it down the hall and with it the meat heads followed suit. "Thanks Gohan." And she gave him a nice smile. They both went to the locker room changed and went into the gym. Krillin came out and told them to just spar. And spar they did. In a matter of seconds punches and kicks were going back and forth.

Gohan still couldn't get over Videl's skill she was far better than any normal human, save his mom Roshi, Yamcha, Tien and of course, good old Krillin. For what felt like a few minutes, punches and kicks were exchanged and some minor shockwaves were being sent throughout the gym until the lights broke and darkness covered the room. Krillin blew the whistle and class was let out early so the mess could be cleaned up. "Gohan, you and your "Friend" get to stay behind and clean up the mess you made!" Gohan had a blank look on his face but just laughed as he went to pick up the glass shards on the mats. Videl was in shock considering that she kept up with Gohan pretty damn well, and even broke the Gym.

She was doing fine with the shards, but come the third it cut the skin between the thumb and index finger and in an instant a loud scream was heard that echoed throughout the campus. Blood was coming out in what looked like the gallon but all Gohan could think of was the fact that his ears were still ringing. _Yeesh, what a set of lungs…_ Krillin walked over to examine the damage and it was pretty bad. "Gohan, do you have any _Senzu_?" Gohan checked his pockets, but to nothing. "Let me run and check my bag" He dashed to the locker room and checked his bag, he found one and in a split second was back in the main gym. "Videl, quick eat this" She opened her eyes and was perplexed "….A bean? How is a bean going to help this?" Holding her blood soaked hand up to Gohan's face. "Just trust me ok?" And gave her a look that she couldn't resist and opened her mouth and down the bean went. In Another second, the cut was completely gone, as were the minor scratches she got from the sparring, and a look of disbelief was on her face. "_Senzu_, It heals all wounds and keeps you full for 10 days" Videl was staring in awe at her hand and had a huge smile on her face as she went to give Gohan a big hug. "

Thank you Gohan!" He returned the hug and went a little red in the face, and Krillin just gave them a little snicker. "Well, I can see you two love birds want to be alone so I'll just be off" Immediately they pulled away from each other Videl's hands were at her side and she looked down at the floor while Gohan gave the Son Grin complete with rubbing his head. Afterwards they went into the locker rooms, changed into their regular clothes and went on with the day.

Come 8th period the two were worn out and as they were leaving the school, a loud crash was heard in the center of the city, and alien space ship had firmly planted itself right on top of Mr. Satan's memorial statue. Gohan shuddered…he felt an Evil _Ki_, He flew up and saw 2 figures emerge and went in for a better look and what he saw was on the confusing side. A short thing that looked like a bad cockroach with a short orange cape, and baggy white pants, the other tall reddish skin and something that resembled a blue jumpsuit. Across the planet Vegeta looked in the direction of Satan City, _So to what do we owe the pleasure of this new company?_ On the lookout Piccolo opened his eyes in horror; there was actually a _Ki_ that was worse than his from a long time ago. Krillin rushed out of the school to see the smoke coming from the impact site and to the screams of the countless civilians fleeing and running in pure terror. "So, this is Earth? This should provide us with ample energy my lord." A rather chilling snicker came from the short one "Yes and soon the universe will remember the horror that is Majin Buu!"

* * *

><p>Heh, takes almost a year to update this thing. I was hoping to avoid any fighting but at the same time the pacing isn't going the way i wanted so, I'm speeding it up a bit. Before I forget, I should probably get this out of the way...The only portion of the Buu arc i had seen was sporadic online years ago. I only finished watching Z last week and am on GT but the one thing i loved about the Buu arc was the Filler, Especially the end of it, the Party episode takes the cake. After watching a few episodes with Fat Buu i fell in love with the character and wanted to throw him in. Now I am. I feel like Toriyama now, writing by the seat of my pants. Now I want to write poop jokes...<p> 


	8. Never Meddle In The Affairs of A Wizard

_Chapter 8: Never Meddle In The Affairs of A Wizard _

"So, this is Earth? It should provide us with ample energy my lord." A rather chilling snicker came from the short one. "Yes, and soon the whole universe will remember the horror that is Majin Buu!" The two beings ascended and scouted out the area. "This looks like it was a statue, to commemorate something, now it shall commemorate the rebirth of the STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE!" The Cockroach looking alien cackled away as the tall one fired a _Ki_ blast at the last piece of the statue. Gohan was shaking while the two looked anything but formidable the sheer evil he felt in their _Ki_ was too much, all he could think of was the horror's that Freeza and Cell caused, but these two made them look like small fries.

On The lookout Piccolo Dende and, were awestruck, 2 _Ki's_ both incredibly evil, but one was somehow familiar. Out of nowhere a Short guy appeared with a much taller guy beside him. Piccolo looked and his jaw dropped. The "Kami" part of his brain realized who the shorter one was. "Are you….The Grand Kai?" The short being, who had light purple skin a white Mohawk and a Blue tunic smiled and replied "No, Far beyond him I am the Supreme Kai of the eastern galaxies." Piccolo was taken aback. _One of the Supreme Kai's here? He must be after the two who just got here. _"Indeed I am Piccolo, Indeed I am." Piccolo was awestruck, but remembered that Even King Kai himself was capable of telepathy. "You obviously came here because of our new visitors, can you tell me who and what they are?" "Indeed I can, they are Babidi and Dabura. Babidi is a warlock hell bent on reviving the evil being known as Majin Buu who wreaked havoc on the universe many years past. Dabura is his manservant; he used to be the Kai in charge of the demon realm until he let Babidi control him. Now they seek to wreak that same havoc again." Piccolo just stood there and realized the gravity of the situation he had a feeling that this new creature that was sealed away somewhere was going to make Cell and Freeza look like girl scouts.

Back at the city Babidi pulled out what looked like a metal detector and started scanning for something. "With this, we can detect where Buu's egg is, it's a little due south." Gohan hiding in an ally way over heard and panicked. _Damnit! That's the direction of the school! I'd better follow while keeping my distance!_ After a few blocks of following Gohan's fears were realized, Orange Star High was the target. While Babidi and Dabura where still behind he snuck back to the school using the back ally's while masking his _Ki_ and got to the entrance, Videl was standing there awestruck by the crash but confused. "Gohan, what's happening?" Gohan had to process what had happened and explained to Videl that two aliens landed and were heading for the school. "Are they planning on destroying it Gohan?" "It is a possibility, Head to the main office and tell the Principal to send all the staff an whoever is still here to go to the gym. HURRY!" Videl nodded and bolted for the office, but Gohan had a problem how could he get everyone out without the two aliens knowing? _Piccolo? It's me Gohan! Can you hear Me?_

Up on the Lookout Piccolo heard Gohan's voice._ So teaching you this helped, I assume the aliens are approaching? _Gohan explained that there are still teachers and students in the school and needed a way to get them out. Piccolo looked to the Supreme Kai and asked him for a favor. "I know you can teleport, can you go down there and teleport the teachers and students to safety?" The benevolent god looked and nodded. "I Shall, I did need to go down there anyway, but what God wants to see innocents get slaughtered?" Piccolo thanked him and before his eyes the Supreme Kai Vanished, as did the Tall one who was with him. "Dende, I'm heading down to Satan city to help Gohan and the Supreme Kai, I'll be back shortly, let me know if anything happens." Dende gave a nod and Piccolo flew towards Satan City, hoping he would get there before anything happened to Gohan.

The gym at Orange Star High was packed, Videl helped get the remaining students and teachers in there but everyone was puzzled as to what was going on. Videl remembered that Gohan took off and hasn't seen him since. She looked at Krillin and he was still shaking, to her he looked constipated. His eyes were wide open and sweat drops fell from his black hair down to the gym floor. "Krillin, what's wrong? The bathrooms in the locker room.." Krillin snapped out of it, regaining some of his composure but his mind was still racing, the ominous _Ki _was still on his mind. "I don't have to use the bathroom, there's a _Ki_, two of them, both incredibly evil and they almost make Cell look like a pansy." Videl was awestruck, Gohan had mentioned _Ki_ earlier but never imagined it could be sensed, and could even denote whether someone was good or bad. "But, there is something else that's bothering me, while I feel the two that are moving away, there's one that's sort of evil but very strong close by." Videl was puzzled, how could another one be close? Was there a third being that hasn't appeared yet? "But Krillin, where are you feeling this other one from?" Krillin had to rule out the possibilities it wasn't far but it was, he felt like he was standing on top of it….. "Crap! The third one, it's right below us!" Videl's eyes went wide with fear and she started to tremble.

"Below us?! How can it be below us? The school is right here but how can it be below us?" Krillin had to process again. _She has a point, how could it be below us? It's getting stronger as the other two are getting closer…. No it couldn't be…._ "It's gonna hatch in a sense, the third one is sealed beneath, but it's gonna come out as soon as those other two get here!" Now Videl, the girl in school who never let much faze her, was ready to panic and maybe even cry. "What do we do Krillin? If it hatches what happens to the school and everyone?" Krillin knew the answer. Death would come swiftly, unless they had a way to get everyone out instantly. Just as the two were about to give up and accept the fact that they would die The Supreme Kai and his assistant appeared before them. "Quickly! Everyone hold hands and grab a hold of mine!" The whole gym was staring in awe at this third being that paid the planet a visit! Cries of "Why should we trust you?!" came from all directions, but the principal spoke up and ordered everyone to do as he says. As soon as everyone had their hands together and the Supreme Kai made sure, everyone was whisked away to Kami's look out.

Gohan made a mad dash around the school to see if everyone was safe, but it was a ghost town! No one was to be seen. _They didn't get here so where the hell is everyone?_ Frustrated he punched a locker and his fist went through the metal and broke both the locker and the wall behind it. He looked put the window and saw that they were at the entrance to the school. It was over, he would die. Than he felt a familiar _Ki_ and looked Piccolo had appeared behind the two visitors. Gohan smiled knowing his old mentor would be able to help him put an end to this new catastrophe. He back tracked to the entrance and came out facing the aliens. Piccolo gave him a nod and the two beings were confused. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of you two visiting this rock?" Gohan wanted answers, and was ready to take whatever measures he needed to take to keep more people from getting hurt. The short alien piped up. "I am Babidi and this is my servant Dabura, we seek the egg that Majin Buu is sealed away in. Where is it?"

Gohan was confused? Majin? Egg? What the hell was this guy going on about? Piccolo decided to mince words and aimed for Babidi only to be countered by Dabura holding a sword aimed at Piccolo's head. "Treat the great Babidi with respect peasant! He can destroy this world in the blink of an eye!" Piccolo had his doubts, the tall one was the threat not the short one, he read Babidi and felt for anything that could destroy the world, and there's nothing he can do but maybe crack an egg. "I think your mistaken Dabura, you should treat ME with respect." And Piccolo grabbed the sword and crushed it with his hands. "As both the former Guardian and Demon King to this earth, I know what is possible, and this little whelp destroying a planet? The most he can do is cast a spell to make the former Demon Lord his little dog. Do you want a bone? I have plenty?"

Dabura was agitated, but held some composure He went for a punch but Piccolo blocked it and followed with a kick to the stomach. Dabura was reeling he felt his innards about to explode. He went for a kick only to have Piccolo grab his leg and hurl him into the wall of the school. Babidi was shocked. _How can this planet have warriors this strong? We scouted it 300 years ago and it was full of weaklings?_ "Obviously you failed to realize, that lots can happen in that time, like strong warriors being born." Babidi was taken aback. He needed to find the egg. "Fine, but no amount of strength can save you from the hell that is sure to come!" Piccolo was ready to end it there and just kill him but before he could act Babidi was readying a spell to use on him. "Pa-Para-Pa!" Piccolo stood there unable to move. "What…What did you do to me?"

Babidi snickered. "A simple paralysis spell, you won't be able to move for a few hours or until I release you. But don't worry, once my precious Majin is back, you won't need to worry about anything but a nice cozy ride to hell!" Piccolo felt helpless for the first time since Cell. As Babidi was ready to go egg hunting Gohan stepped in front of him. "Forgetting someone?" _Crap, I forgot about him. Better keep him tied up._ As Gohan was getting ready to hit him in the head he heard the dreaded incantation. "Pa-Para-Pa!" And ropes came out of thin air and had Gohan tied up. He struggled to break free but it was to no avail. And Babidi went off to the gym, following his little egg detector to bring forth Majin Buu.

* * *

><p>So, over a year later, and people still read this? Just wow. Thank you guys! I really am humbled and honored that people still read this. The problem i have is writers block. At random times i just get an idea and i roll with it, than it dries up. Same with the stuff i write for my own website (which ill throw a link to in my profile for anyone who gives a crap) but i got some ideas for this old relic that might work. But the big one for later, i am looking forward to writing. Again i thank everyone of you who actually read this story! Don't worry it's far from over, and some dark stuff is coming (mainly for use later on.) But keep on reading! Review and what not, next chapter maybe next week or earlier. Until than, see you next time!<p> 


	9. Satan's Song and Dance

_Chapter 9: Satan's Song and Dance_

It was a very high stakes game of Black Jack, everyone was throwing what little they had in. Hands were up against foreheads sweat falling onto the table cards held so tight that edges were being bent. For most this was a serious game with everything on the line but to one man, in a black tuxedo sporting a larger than life black afro with a distinct handlebar mustache it was another sport for him to partake in. He was on a roll, if he wasn't getting the much coveted Black Jack he was getting the 21's to win hand after hand. He looked at his hand, another Black Jack. He threw in another 40 Thousand Zenny much to the awe of the other players and the gorgeous lady's standing behind him. And threw down the winning pair. Cries of "Bull!" and "That was everything I had!" were heard across the table. And like that the worlds champion Mr. Satan had won another match. As he walked to the bar with a tall busty blonde and an average looking brunette someone at the table cried "HE RIGGED IT!" he stopped in his tracks and felt sweat drop from his brow to his mouth. And he turned to the man and said "It was a fair game, you just didn't have good luck." The losing man sighed and left the casino frustrated and with far less money than what he had started with. _Phew, for a second I thought the dealer told him I rigged it. A little foul play never hurt anyone for fun right?_ Once at the bar he ordered some fine whisky and lit a very expensive hand rolled cigar. He swished the smoke around in his mouth and it came out as a very thick cloud.

The tall busty blonde came from behind and put her hands on his shoulders while putting her head on top of his afro. "Satan sweetie when do we get to have some fun with the champ?" Mr. Satan pondered but for him the near constant sex with beautiful women just started to get dry it didn't have the same feeling as it did with his former wife who passed nearly 10 years ago. And he could swear the jewels were feeling itchier lately and with a slight burning sensation. "Maybe later hot stuff, right now I wanna see the Titan's game. I put decent money on them and wanna see if I can get it back in double!" Half way through the cigar and just before the game, a newscaster appeared on the TV screen. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for a breaking news bulletin! Numerous reports have come in stating that aliens have landed in the middle of Satan City. While we have no idea as to how many casualties or wounded there might be, we will continue to inform you of this shocking new development." Mr. Satan's eye's went wide, out of the shock of what he just heard he dropped his drink put out his cigar and ran as fast as he could to the exit. The only thing he was thinking at the moment was losing Videl, and he would not have it at all. Once at the parking lot he threw his helicopter capsule and flew as fast as he could to Satan City, hopping he could be able to save his flesh and blood and avoid the pain that he felt when he lost his wife.

Gohan struggled to break free, he wiggled tried to go Super Saiyan but it didn't work. He was frustrated. Out of pure anger he smashed his head into the ground and blood trickled down his forehead and he screamed. His hair went from the normal Super Saiyan spikes, to Super Saiyan 2 spikes. He tried to break free again, but this time the ropes gave him a powerful electric shock. He screamed in agony reverted back to normal and passed out with a frozen Piccolo looking on in frustration knowing he can't do anything to help his former student. Just as he was about to accept his fate and wait for Majin Buu to come out and kill the two of them the tall man who was with the Supreme Kai approached from the bushes. He walked up to Piccolo and snapped his fingers and the Namek was free.

"Thank you Mr.?" "Kibito. My name is Kibito. I serve the Supreme Kai and Follow any orders he gives me. Including assisting you two in stopping Babidi." Piccolo was relieved, just in the nick of time. "Can you take care of Gohan?" Kibito nodded and walked over to the Half Saiyan and placed his hand on his back. A white light engulfed Gohan his wounds were healed and the ropes were gone. After a few minutes he regained consciousness. And felt his forehead, he could have sworn he smacked his head into the ground and made himself bleed. The little puddle of blood is still there but the cut was gone. "You should be proud of yourself young man, those ropes have killed people far stronger than you. Drained their life away, and left a husk in their wake." Gohan stood up and looked at the man who saved him. He was as tall as Piccolo with white hair that was combed back and light red skin, with a long red Tunic and red boots. "Thank you Mr. I really appreciate it." Kibito smiled, the boy was strong and polite, something he rarely sees in the youth of the Kai's, let alone mortals. Piccolo explained to Kibito that Babidi ran inside the school to search for the egg. "Then the best course of action is to follow him. Let's get a move on!" Kibito and Gohan nodded and the three of them took off hoping to catch the wizard.

It had been almost an hour since Mr. Satan left the casino but he was almost at the city that was named in his honor. He could see the city on the horizon, it was time for him to spring into action and keep his daughter safe! But he was afraid, he had a bad feeling in his stomach for the entire trip. He shrugged it off as the whisky not agreeing with him. He flew over the center and saw the destruction a ship in the road, cars destroyed and a few unlucky souls lying dead for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wanted to turn back, but he would never live with himself if he let something happen to his daughter, because if something did the second he went to the afterlife his wife would let him have it, and that was more than enough motivation to keep her safe. He landed in the school parking lot and walked up to the main entrance afraid as to what he might find he thought of his wedding day to give him the strength he needed to move forward.

As he approached the door Dabura regained consciousness and went down and stood in the Champion's path. "And I'm guessing you're a friend of the kid and the Green man? Trying to stop us from bringing back the greatest terror the universe has ever seen?!" Mr. Satan was confused he had no idea who those other two were. "Listen orange man I just want to make sure my little sweat pea is safe! So get out of my way!" Dabura laughed maniacally. Mr. Satan was getting annoyed with this alien, who was messing with the man who beat Cell! "Alright you asked for it space man! This is my signature attack! Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!" Mr. Satan rolled towards Dabura only to have his punch caught and to feel a fist in his stomach. The Earth's champion howled in pain and coughed up blood and charged again. Only to be met with a kick to ribs. He screamed again only to cough up more blood. He felt uneasy, like this was the end. He wouldn't let himself die like this! He remembered the two happiest moments of his life, the Day he married his wife and the day Videl was born.

He was a lucky man, he found the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and just for the occasion he shaved his mustache and gelled his hair to stay combed back. He went up the aisle in a black tuxedo waiting for his bride to join him and they could begin the rest of their lives together. After what felt like an eternity she walked up with her father holding her hand. She was beautiful. And Mr. Satan was going to be with her forever! The two stood in front of the priest and he began the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony and pray they have peace everlasting." He was ready and She was ready they waited forever for this day to come. Mr. Satan lifted the veil and saw her face, she had gorgeous purple eyes and jet black hair. The priest said the much anticipated words. "Do you Mark Satan Take Angel Cake to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He didn't even need to think. "I Do." "Do you Angel Cake take Mark Satan to be your Lawfully wedded husband?" "I Do." "I Know pronounce you husband and wife! You may Now kiss the bride!" Mr. Satan gazed into Angel's eyes and they shared their most Passionate kiss yet.

9 months after the wedding in Wukong hospital, Mr. Satan and Angel were in the hospital, waiting for their first addition to the family to come into the world. Angel Pushed and pushed waiting for the child to come forth, and Mr. Satan was waiting to see the baby's face, and so Angel would stop squeezing the life out of his hand. After an eternity a small baby girl came out. She had the same Jet Black hair as her mother. After a few minutes of catching her breath Angel asked Mr. Satan what they should name their new born baby girl. "That's a tough one, Maybe Videl? Videl Satan!" Angel laughed! "Oh This Family! It's Angels and Devils isn't it!" And the Two laughed as did the newly named Videl Satan.

Mr. Satan though hard about those two days. And gathered the strength for one last attack. _Angel, Videl this is for the two of you! Honey, I will be seeing you soon!_ And he charged forward. Dabura scoffed at this foolish attempt and kicked him again grabbed him by the Afro and gave him one more kick to the ribs shattering them and sending one into his heart. _So this is what dying feels like? It kinda sucks, but I did it! I went all out for you, Videl, I only wish I could have said "I Love you sweet pea" one more time._ And his body went limp and Dabura tossed him off to the side and ran into the school to chase after Gohan Piccolo and Kibito. But up on the lookout, Videl felt a pain in her chest, and started to cry, tears she hadn't cried since her mother passed away.

* * *

><p>I won't lie when i say while writing the end of this chapter i almost cried. This has to be the darkest, bloodiest thing i have ever written in my life. But all that aside i do need to explain a few things regarding some names.<p>

Mr. Satan's first name is not something i made up. It's the name Toriyama gave him in an interview a while back.

His wife's name i made up. I think it worked, going with the western religous themes it seemed fitting that Mr. Satan's wife have the first name of Angel. As for her maiden name of Cake, that i took from Angel Food Cake, a type of dessert. Is it something Toriyama would have done? Possibly but who knows.

All explanations aside this was the first chapter i actually had planned out. It would have been out sooner but i had some computer problems. But it's done and it's out. Read Review do what you will. And once this Babidi stuff is done, i think you can figure out what happens next. Until Next Time!


End file.
